Songs of the Darkness
by DeathWillNotComeQuickly
Summary: "Dipper and Mabel looked at the frightened shoppers and then looked into each other's eyes. They saw sadistic excitement and bloodlust in each other's eyes, but they were too corrupted to care. They welcomed the negative feelings with open arms. Their hearts had frozen with dark ice." Based off SoupUmbry's Welcome to Gravity Falls/ The Darkness meme. One-shot, of coarse.


"Come on Dipper, let's _gooo_!" Mabel whined and pulled on her brother's arm.

"I know Mabel, I'm getting on my shoes," Dipper yanked on his shoes and stuffed the _3_ bookin his dark blue jacket.

"Now we can go to the bake shop,"

Mabel snatched up her orange cupcake sweater and pulled her twin out the door. She planned on getting the blue icing cat face cupcake. Mabel licked her lips, thinking of it's amazing taste.

"Grunkle Stan! We're going to the mall!" Dipper alerted their great grandfather, who was sitting in the living room.

"You're using your money, right?"

"Yeah,"

"All right, I'm going to watch The Duchess Approves!"

Dipper blinked. Responding with an unsure OK, he stepped out into the slightly chilly air of sunset. A bright color of pink lingered on the horizon. The moon shone high in the sky, and stars were beginning to twinkle.

Dipper and Mabel made their way into the busy town of Gravity Falls, looking for the mall.

They were unaware of the insane, dangerous person who was trailing them.

Reaching the white mall, Mabel's eyes lit up and she ran inside. Dipper suddenly felt an air of dread settle around him, but he shook it off and stepped inside. The twins looked at a map and found the bake shop on the second floor.

Cookies, cakes, and cupcakes lined the walls, and the smell was heavenly. Mabel was at the counter and a blond teen was handing her a cat cupcake.

"Yay!" she shouted and ate it in two bites.

Dipper didn't feel like getting any cupcakes, because he felt like something very bad was going to happen. He was getting paranoid. Dipper shook off the feeling and tried to act normal.

"You have your cupcake, let's go!" he said, worried.

He felt as if someone was watching them, someone with evil plans. Mabel waved a goodbye to the worker and they walked out of the shop- well, in Mabel's case, hopped.

Dipper was getting more anxious by the second, and it didn't help when he thought he saw glowing red eyes peer at him and her sister through the shadows lingering at the unlit corners of the mall.

A noise seemed to be playing, so Dipper thought it was the song that the mall's speakers were playing. Then, he realized the music of the mall was very different from what he heard. It sounded like drums, the drums from horror movies.

Dipper pulled her sister a little closer to him.

"Come on; let's get back to the Mystery Shack!"

Mabel pushed him away gently.

"Don't be so paranoid, broseph. There's nothing there!"

Dipper still felt unnerved, but he put on a mask of courage.

_Unhealthy fear, unhealthy fear… _he thought to himself.

Mabel gave him a metallic smile and bounced along with him, on some sort of self-induced euphoria.

"_Sing to me, songs of the darkness…"_

Dipper jumped and yelped at the sinister whisper, causing many of the town's citizens to look at him strangely.

_Come on Dipper, get a hold of yourself! _He murmured.

Yells of fear suddenly reached his ears, and he opened his eyes.

He wished he hadn't.

Someone was moving toward him and his twin, a glowing red figure. She looked remarkably like Mabel, but a twisted version of her. A knife glistened in her hand. She had no color, jut glowing red outlines. She was wearing a sweater that had a red eye in the middle. Twisted-Mabel's mouth was sewed shut, forever stuck in a smile.

Mabel screamed at the sight and Dipper looked frozen with fear. Even though the shoppers were terrified, they crept closer to see what the Twisted-Mabel was going to do. A sweet melody escaped from her shut lips.

"_Sing to me, songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven, my friend,"_

Dipper and Mabel both felt odd after she sang. They felt darker, more sadistic. The shoppers all saw the twins' color flicker out, then come back. They all saw the sinister glint in their eyes.

Twisted-Mabel would have smiled, if he wasn't already. It was working.

"_Come to me, bury your sorrow, temptation, await the condemned,"_

Dipper and Mabel were now feeling a slight pulling sensation. The world grew serene, and they smiled a little.

The twins' color drained out of their bodies, becoming gray. (A/N: Like the Mane 6 in Discord's reign episodes.)This time, it took a longer time for the color to return.

"_Sing to me, songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven, my friend. Come to me, bury your sorrow, temptation, await the condemned."_

That did it. Mabel's color disappeared, along with her cheerful aura. Her aura had become red, and evil lurked around her. The cupcake on her sweater changed to a pyramid, and her eyes were the only thing with color on her body. They were red, and sprinkled with insanity.

Dipper looked like Mabel, except his pine tree has turned into a pyramid. His eye's were also a deep, dark blue.

Twisted-Mabel smiled internally. His plan had worked! The meddlesome kids had turned as dark and insane as he, and then some!

Twisted-Mabel disappeared, revealing Bill Cipher.

"Ha! You kids shouldn't have ever found that book, because I've discovered a song that turns the target into evil, insane murderers!" Bill laughed as the drained twins looked up at him with bloodlust shining in their eyes.

"Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" Bill Cipher disappeared with a cloud of golden red smoke.

Dipper and Mabel looked at the frightened shoppers and then looked into each other's eyes. They saw sadistic excitement and bloodlust in each other's eyes, but they were too corrupted to care. They welcomed the negative feelings with open arms.

Their hearts had frozen with dark ice, brought on by the soothing song.

The dark twins smiled and faced the crowd, ready to kill.

* * *

This is based off of SoupUmbry's "Welcome to Gravity Falls/ The Darkness meme". It's an awesome animation about Twisted-Mabel and the twins becoming corrupted. (I think it's really about Dipper and Mabel running away from her, but I like my version better.)

I'll leave the link to the YT video:

youtube nbAlcgbfbQA

(BTW, this isn't the full song. The rest is like an awesome techno remix. If you want the full song, search "Nightcore – The Darkness lyrics".)

I might write another one-shot, a sequel to this, with the song "Get Ready to Die" by Andrew W.K.

Bronies and Pegasisters that is the song in MisterDavie's Cupcakes HD, if you didn't know.

Future things you can expect:

MLP/Gravity Falls (Multi-chapter, I will be writing the FULL STORY BEFORE I post it)

Gideon wants to get rid of Dipper, pushes him through a portal, gets turned into a pony…

MLP/GF (Multi-chapter, I will be writing the FULL STORY BEFORE I post it) (Well, maybe not for this one)

All the episodes of GF, ponified!

GF One-shot

I may be attempting romance, so look out for that. If it's GF, it's GOING TO BE PINECEST!

If it's PKM, it's going to be Palletshipping. (Ash/Gary)

I don't know one-shot

A Humor/Horror songfic about "I Can't Decide". For a sample, watch this awesome cat animation:

youtube QepKf-vDRPs


End file.
